<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cream Filled by TriDogMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910102">Cream Filled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom'>TriDogMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Breeding Kink, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation Kink, Kink Exploration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius has a kink... Hermione has the same one... they meet up and explore it together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cream Filled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/gifts">DeviantHufflepuff</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to TalonWIllow for her help on this!</p><p>For my Deviant Hufflepuff. Love you!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lucius adjusted his tie as he looked himself over in the mirror. He was a little nervous to go out on his date tonight. He had been on a few dates since his divorce from Narcissa three years prior, but this was his first blind date.</p><p>Well, it wasn't completely blind. He'd been corresponding with Miss Dashwood via email for the last two months but they had yet to meet in person. He still wasn't sure if he liked or hated the idea of her name coming from Jane Austen, but he figured it meant that she at least had read a book. He'd reached out to one woman who insisted on chatting on the phone. He'd listened to her incoherent ramblings for five minutes before he said he had to go then promptly blocked her on the website.</p><p>He needed someone that could keep up with him mentally, not just physically. Even if it was just for the night. The problem was, there weren't that many women on the site that were also interested in the same things he was.</p><p>Plus, he couldn't really judge anyone who pulled their username from a book. His own handle, Thranduil, was taken from Lord of the Rings.</p><p>Lucius had always done business with Muggles. Even in his Death Eater days. It didn't make sense to be an investor and not work with the ninety-nine percent of the global population that wasn't magical. When the Dark Lord had returned, he'd hidden his computers, unplugged his telephones, and turned off the electricity.</p><p>When he'd died five years ago and the war had ended, Lucius realised the technology in the Muggle world had advanced at a rapid pace while he was gone. Including the internet becoming more accessible and mobile phones becoming more popular. He'd hired someone to come out and upgrade everything in his home.</p><p>It wasn't until a year ago, after an incredibly boring date with a Ministry official that he'd found the more fun parts of the internet. He'd been looking for something else when he clicked on a link that took him to a site with pictures of naked men. It piqued his interest and he spent a few hours looking around the more fun parts of the internet.</p><p>When he was on one page, he found a link to a website that was a collection of erotic stories. He'd read a few, unimpressed with the content. It wasn't until he clicked on one and began to read that he was hooked. Within five minutes of the story, his cock was hard and in his hand.</p><p>He had no idea the thought of getting someone pregnant could be so arousing. Yet he read every story the site had on that topic then went looking for more. He was on another erotic reading site when he saw an advertisement for a website that catered to people and their kinks. He clicked on it and when he saw it was a place where like-kinked people could chat, he signed up.</p><p>Unfortunately, even though it was a Muggle website, the number of people in the southern England location with his same kink was very small.</p><p>He'd seen when Miss Dashwood joined the chat room for their location and had been impressed with her style of writing. Unlike the others in the group, she didn't use the strange half language the rest of the internet seemed to use. She spoke in whole sentences, used proper punctuation — including the Oxford comma — and was always concise.</p><p>They'd talked for a while in the main chat before he reached out to her in a private message. As much as he liked talking to people online, he wanted to meet someone. He wanted to feel his bare cock slide into a wet cunt and spill his seed deep into her womb. He was sick of condoms and the way they felt. He was sick of wasting his come in his hand, down the shower drain, down a throat, or anywhere that wasn't a pussy.</p><p>Every conversation with Miss Dashwood had been wonderful but his favourite had been when they chatted as they both touched themselves. It was his first attempt at cybersex, and whilst it felt nice to be 'talking' to someone else whilst he came, he wasn't the biggest fan. He had felt a pang of loss when his come landed on his trousers and not inside her and he knew they had to meet.</p><p>They send multiple emails back and forth discussing consent and limits. They both felt the same way about safety and had been tested for any sexually transmitted diseases and infections. Miss Dashwood was not on birth control but tracked her cycle religiously and they arranged to meet during the time she should not be fertile.</p><p>But Lucius wasn't the best businessman in Wizarding Europe for nothing. He'd drawn up a contract on what they would do if a pregnancy occurred. Miss Dashwood had told him that she had been in the process of doing the same thing. He'd emailed her what he'd been working on and they both agreed to sign it when they met in person. It was little things like that that made him hopeful that she would be more than a one-off.</p><p>She wasn't some empty-headed walking womb that wanted to use him as a talking dildo. They were both intelligent people and wanted to engage in risky behaviour in a smart way.</p><p>Deciding he looked good enough, he turned on the spot and landed in his London townhouse. He found it was easier to go on dates when you lived in the city and he didn't have to drive for two hours to get there. He had discovered a love of fancy cars and kept one in the city to get around in. Thank Merlin his real estate agent had been able to find him a place with a garage.</p><p>He was a little unsure about meeting someone that he had already grown attached to online yet hadn't met so they decided to start off at a nice bar a few miles from his home. If things didn't go well, they could end the night there and go their separate ways. If things panned out, he had reservations at the place next door.</p><p>He'd had his elves make sure all the bedding in the townhouse was changed and the bathrooms stocked with fresh towels and toiletries as well.</p><p>Pulling into the valet, he gave his keys to the attendant and made his way into the bar.</p><p>They'd never exchanged pictures and he only had a brief description of what she looked like. Average height, curly brown hair, a little thicker than average, and perfect teeth — the product of being the child of dentists. She did say she would be wearing a teal dress and his eyes scanned the room looking for her. It was a little earlier than usual for drinks so it didn't take him long to find her standing at the bar.</p><p>He took her in as he walked towards her. The dress clung to each of her curves and he admired the shape of her arse in it. The colour perfectly complimented her tan skin and made him want to whisk her away to the tropics to see how she'd look with the bright ocean behind her naked body. Her hips were wide and he felt his cock stir at how her body looked like it was ready to carry his baby. She was talking to the bartender and her light laughter drifted on the air towards him.</p><p>She pulled out her phone and he stepped up to the other end of the bar and the bartender came to take his order. As soon as he had his glass in hand, he walked towards his date.</p><p>"Miss Dashwood?" he asked, keeping his voice low in case he was mistaken.</p><p>She turned around and he just barely kept from dropping his whisky or from letting his mouth fall open in shock. His lovely Miss Dashwood was none other than Hermione Granger. He didn't have many dealings with her now that he stayed out of most Ministry dealings but he occasionally ran into her at events. And she'd been at Draco's birthday party just the month before.</p><p>"You're Thranduil?" she said incredulously. "How?"</p><p>"I enjoy the works of Tolkien and I thought that Elvenking was more impressive than a hobbit. And better-looking feet as well."</p><p>"I meant how is it that you learned to use the internet enough to find a website catered towards people's sexual kinks."</p><p>"Same way you did, I'm assuming. I have the internet in my home. I learned how to use a computer in the eighties when it was apparent that the world was moving that way. It is a much more efficient way of keeping track of how much money I have. Surely you're not so closed-minded that you think a pureblood wouldn't be able to use technology."</p><p>She looked chastised. "Sorry, I'm just a little shocked right now."</p><p>"You and me both, Miss Granger."</p><p>"I think since I have a contract in my purse about what happens if you impregnate me, you can call me Hermione." She gave him a smirk that did nothing to lessen his arousal.</p><p>"You still want to go ahead even knowing who I am?" he asked.</p><p>Her identity hadn't damped his desire for her at all. If anything, it heightened it. She was young, intelligent, and if, Merlin forbid, she did get pregnant, at least he wouldn't have to explain why their child randomly performed magic and would go to boarding school when they were eleven. But he wasn't the only one in this relationship of sorts and he would leave the decision up to her.</p><p>"Well, you're good looking enough and I know you can afford it if something does happen. I actually kind of like that I know you. Makes it a little more exciting." She shrugged. "Plus, rumour has it that the Malfoy men are hung."</p><p>He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at her words. He knew she'd grown into her confidence after the war but he wasn't expecting her to be so cheeky. Most of their interactions had been friendly but brief. He'd seen her around her friends at Draco's party and he had to admit that he had found her attractive. She'd shown up in Muggle jeans and he'd had a hard time keeping his eyes off her arse.</p><p>Leaning towards her, he placed his lips on the shell of her ear. "If you're a good girl at dinner, maybe you can find out." He smirked as he heard her muttered <em>fuck me.</em> "Oh, I intend to. All night, darling."</p><p>She gulped then took a long drink from her glass. He was going to have fun with her tonight. And if it went well, maybe even longer.</p><hr/><p>He placed his hand on her lower back and led her out of the restaurant and towards the valet. She had seemed surprised when he told her he'd driven there and he told her she had a lot to learn about him.</p><p>Dinner with Hermione had been one of the best nights out he'd ever had. She was engaging, wicked fast with her comebacks, and could hold an intelligent conversation on any topic he presented her. It was so different from the pureblood witches he'd gone on dates with in the past. They only said what they thought he wanted to hear and were more interested in his vault than him.</p><p>But enough talking had taken place and he was ready to get her home and into his bed. He wanted to feel her wrapped around him.</p><p>Traffic had picked up whilst they were eating but they sat in comfortable silence as they waited for the light to change. He started when her hand moved to his thigh, but he grabbed it and gave it a squeeze letting her know it was welcome. He would love nothing more than to run his own hand up her inner thigh and play with her whilst they drove but he needed his hand to shift. Maybe next time he would go with an automatic transmission, even if they weren't as much fun to drive.</p><p>As soon as they were out of the car in his garage, he trapped her between his body and the side of the car, bracing his hands on either side of her face.</p><p>"I want you, witch," he growled at her.</p><p>"Well that's good," she teased him. "Because I want you too. Now are you going to keep talking to me or are you going to take me upstairs and fill me with your come?"</p><p><em>Merlin wept! </em>He was already half in love with her and he hadn't even fucked her yet. But he was pretty sure that after he had her once, he wasn't going to let her go.</p><p>Taking her by the hand, he briskly walked her up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He'd give her the full tour later if she wanted it. Shutting the door behind them, he turned around and pressed her back into it. He leaned down but stopped just centimetres from her lips.</p><p>"Tell me you want me, Hermione," he commanded. "I want to hear you say it. Tell me who's going to fuck a baby into you."</p><p>"I want you, Lucius," she said breathlessly. "I want you to fuck me and fill me so full of your seed that I get pregnant. I want your baby."</p><p>Groaning, he closed the distance between then and crashed his lips against hers. There was a thump as her head hit the door and he adjusted them so he was cradling her face against his. His cock was rock hard and he could already feel it leaking with desire for her. She pulled back slightly and whispered against his lips and he felt his clothes drop from his body and onto the floor.</p><p>Her skin was hot and smooth against his own and he needed to see what she looked like naked. He wanted to see how ripe she was, how ready her body was to carry his child. Her chest rose and fell with each breath as he took her in. He admired her breasts and the dark nipples that topped them. He couldn't wait to see them full of milk and ready to feed their child. Looking down her body, he took in her soft stomach and powerful thighs. She was like a living Aphrodite, his own personal fertility goddess.</p><p>Pushing off the door, she stepped towards him and wrapped her hand around his erect cock. She tugged gently and he moved with her as she made her way to the bed, directing him by the cock like it was a dog lead.</p><p>Half turning, she spoke over her shoulder. "I'm done waiting, Lucius. Time to have fun."</p><p>He magicked the duvet towards the end of the large bed and admired her arse as she crawled onto it. He quickly joined her but stopped before going any further.</p><p>"I have a potion," he told her. "Virility. It will allow me to have less refractory time and produce more come for your greedy little cunt." He reached out and ran a finger over her wet slit. "What do you say?"</p><p>"I say you better hurry up and drink that before I explode. I need you inside me."</p><p>
  <em>Merlin above!</em>
</p><p>Reaching into his bedside table he pulled the phial out and downed the liquid. She was so different from any woman he'd ever been with. He and Narcissa had enjoyed a healthy enough sex life, but after Draco, she didn't want any more children and had gone as far as drinking a sterility potion to make sure it never happened again. He respected the decision she made for her body, even if he didn't agree with the reasons. She'd been so scared of producing a Squib that she decided, without talking to him, that they were done with children.</p><p>And whilst he still enjoyed sex with her and the intimacy it had brought, he realised he missed the risk that was involved in having sex when it could result in a pregnancy. The year they had spent trying to conceive his son had been the best sex of his life.</p><p>And now he was ready to recapture that excitement.</p><p>As soon as he set the phial down on his bedside table, she was on him. She pulled him back and crawled over him, settling her slit over his aching cock. Rocking gently, she kissed him with as much passion as before. His hand raised to grip her hips and he bucked up into her, making sure his length slid across her clit. He swallowed her moans and quickly rolled them over so he was on top of her.</p><p>"Need you," she panted. "Inside."</p><p>He kept up the rhythm of his hips, stimulating them as they talked. "Don't you want me to make you come first?" he asked. "Lick your pussy until you soak my face?"</p><p>"Maybe another time, Lucius. I need you inside me. I need your come."</p><p>"You're so perfect, darling. Are you ready for me?"</p><p>Instead of answering, she shifted her hips so his head was resting against her opening. He locked eyes with her as he slid inside her wet heat. They both groaned as he pushed inside and he forced himself to keep his eyes open and on hers as he filled her. She was incredibly tight and felt like heaven wrapped around him.</p><p>"Sweet Salazar," he breathed out. "You feel so good around me."</p><p>"Just imagine how good it'll feel when your come is inside me," she said, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Is that what you want to do, Lucius? Do you want to paint my womb with your seed?"</p><p>"If you keep saying things like that, darling, I'll be painting sooner than I want to be."</p><p>She leaned up and took his earlobe in her teeth. "It's a good thing you took that potion then, isn't it? You can fuck me all night long. Don't hold back, Lucius. Fuck me and come inside me."</p><p>Lucius tapped into the primal part of himself that wanted to fuck a baby into her womb. That part of his DNA that looked at her body and wanted to see it growing with his child. He stopped holding back. Pulling almost all the way out of her, he slammed back in.</p><p>Her cries of pleasure filled the room and he echoed them. He told her all the things he wanted to do with her whilst he had her in his bed. Her cunt was spasming around him as her orgasm wracked through her body. Smirking, he made her beg for his come.</p><p>"Please, Lucius!" she cried out. "Please come in me! Fill me with your seed. I want your baby inside me."</p><p>His resolve snapped and he let himself go, sending jet after jet of his hot come into her clenching cunt. Reaching under her hips, he gripped her and rolled them over so she was resting on his chest as his softening cock slipped out of her. He kept her wrapped in his arms and pressed kissed to her face.</p><p>"How are you, darling?" he asked quietly. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm more than okay." She let out a large breath. "That was amazing. I love knowing that your seed is still inside me."</p><p>"And that was just the first dose. Once I catch my breath, we'll go again."</p><p>Her grin was the only answer he got and he closed his eyes, imaging what she'd look like if she got pregnant.</p><hr/><p>Lucius woke up on Monday morning and stretched, his back popping as if each vertebra had Apparated back into place. The witch still sleeping beside him in the early morning sun had worn him out. They'd spent the last sixty or so hours doing nothing more than eating, sleeping, and fucking. He hadn't had a sex marathon like that since he was in his early twenties and he was thankful for potion advances that made it possible.</p><p>There was no way he could have had a weekend like this if Miss Dashwood had turned out to be a Muggle. He didn't have a vagina of his own but he could only imagine that without magic it would be a sore, possibly calloused, mess.</p><p>Instead, they had been in every position he could think of and each time, he deposited his seed deep inside her. They'd done more than just have sex, they'd used their mouths and hands on each other more than once but not a single orgasm had been wasted.</p><p>Rolling over, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest and resting his hand on her lower stomach. Logically he knew pregnancy would not occur from their activities. She was more than a week away from that part of her cycle but that didn't mean he didn't want it to happen.</p><p>"If you even think about fucking me again today, Lucius, I will hex you," she grumbled. "Even with potions, I need a break. And a large breakfast."</p><p>He chuckled at her attitude and pressed a kiss to her neck.</p><p>"Whatever you want, darling," he told her. "And I hope you know that after this weekend, I don't want anyone but you."</p><p>"Well, that's good, because I wasn't planning on letting you go. You're mine now."</p><p>He nibbled on her neck and she groaned, rolling over and hooking her leg over his hips. He pressed his morning wood against her pussy and she moaned before reaching down and positioning him at her entrance. He slid home and grinned at her.</p><p>"My perfect little cream filled princess."</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Remember, before you try any new kink, do your research and make sure all parties involved consent to everything. Especially one like this that can result in new life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>